


Drabbles

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

5\. “I love you more than you love me”

19\. “Wait a minute. Are you drunk?!”

 

Another successful mission done and that means a well deserved sleep. Tony Stark had other plans. After such a stressful and intense few days, he decided we all needed to blow off some steam. Blowing of steam to Tony equals a huge ass party at Avengers Tower.

So I’m just sitting at the bar sipping on a strawberry daiquiri trying to fight the urge to run up to my room and sleep. The music is too loud and there are way too many people here I don’t know. I was starting to get frustrated when I heard a loud laugh that I recognized immediately. Turning around to face the crowd I saw Bucky, still laughing rather loudly next to an oddly enough cackling Steve. What in the world? I had to check this out for myself.

I hopped down from my stool and smoothed my red, form fitting dress. I walked over to the group of heroes I worked with sitting on the couches. Thor was sitting next to Bucky holding a small bottle, Tony, Clint and Sam had their phones out taking a video of Steve and Buck, while Nat and Maria Hill sipped on cocktails.

“Uh, hey guys. What’s going on over here?” I asked as I took a seat next to Steve.

“Oh, heyyyyy (Y/N)! We’re jus’ tryin’ some a’ Thor’s drink he brought” Steve slurred.

“(YYYY/NNNNN)!” Bucky half shouted at me, “I haven’t see ya all night”

“Wait a minute. Are you drunk?!” I shook my head and stifled a laugh, figuring out quickly that Thor finally got them to try his Asgardian Mead.

“Aren’t these two a riot (Y/N)? You guys are the life of the party now huh?” Tony chuckled as he zoomed in on the super soldiers. I shook my head and was about to head to my room when someone grabbed my arm.

“Heyy, where ya goin’ (Y/N)? Dance with me doll!” Bucky said as he wavered on his feet. I reached out to steady him and he took it as a sign to lean on me, almost knocking me over.

“Bucky Barnes you can’t even stand up on your own two feet. How are you going to dance?” I was answered with a loud laugh as I sighed and grabbed his hand. “Come on let’s get you to your room. You too Steve!” I yelled getting Steve’s attention. The blonde stumbled towards me, and I held his hand as well. We walked to the elevator, or at least I did as I dragged the stumbling soldiers behind me. Getting inside I pushed the button for Bucky and Steve’s shared floor.

“You look real pretty (Y/N). Wow.” Bucky slurred. I felt my cheeks heat as Steve started to giggle like a school girl. Thor’s mead must be pretty damn powerful to have Steve giggling. Giggling?!

“Thank you Bucky” I sighed trying not to show how happy it made me to hear him say that about me. Why can’t I just tell him I love him? The elevator ding shook me from my thoughts. I took Steve by the hand and lead him to his bedroom, while Bucky sat down on the couch.

“Alright let’s get you to bed Cap” I said as I deposited Steve on his bed. I turned around and started riffling through his dresser to find some sweats and a t-shirt. “You wanna change into your pajamas before you fall asleep Steve?” Turning back around I heard a snore and was met with the sight of Steve already passed out asleep on his bed. I pushed him further on the bed and attempted to cover him up. I then set out for Bucky.

Walking into the living room, he too was already asleep sprawled out on the couch. I padded over and gently shook his arm to rouse him.

“Buck, hey Bucky? Wake up. We need to get you to bed or you’re not gonna feel so great in the morning” I said quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a grunt of disagreement. Chuckling I pulled him into a sitting position and got an arm around his waist as I lead him to his room.

“Alright Buck, you should probably change into some sweats or something” I said as I helped him sit on the bed. He watched me carefully as I handed him a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt that were sitting on his dresser. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until I began to unbutton it for him.

“You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden. You okay Bucky?” I asked him, while slipping the shirt over his head. I had him stand up to get his pants off and he nearly fell stepping out of them before he answered me.

“I love you more than you love me” he said quietly. I froze midway as I was pulling his sweats up. He bent down and swayed at he pulled them all the way up and sat down, looking at me.

“B-Bucky, what are you talking about?” I whispered sitting next to him.

“I said ‘I love you’ (Y/N), more than you love me” he told me looking down at his hands. I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him to face me.

“Bucky Barnes, how could you think I don’t love you? You don’t realize how much you mean to me. I love you, I always have” I smiled up at him. He looked at me for a long time before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back and it felt like I had always imagined. He pulled me close and kissed me harder with more urgency until we both pulled back breathless. Our foreheads rested against one another as we caught our breaths.

“Will you stay with me tonight doll?” He asked as he cupped my face. I looked into his cerulean depths and smiled as I pulled him down on his bed. I could worry about changing later. I was right where I was meant to be.


	2. Bucky x reader #8 & 34

Ever since you joined the Avengers, you had built a close friendship with Steve. He and Clint were your best friends. Being an ex-assassin/mercenary, it was only natural for Steve to get you to help him with Bucky once the events of Civil War were over. Bucky had to live in the tower so that both Tony and Steve could keep an eye on him. You shared a floor with Steve and Bucky because it made things easier for all of you. Slowly the cold hearted assassin started to warm up to you.

“Hey Bucky, you wanna watch a movie with me?” you questioned from the couch as Bucky walked into living room of your shared floor. He stopped short as if he’d been distracted and turned to face you. You could tell today wasn’t a good day.

“What?”

“Are you okay Buck?” you asked as you stood and walked towards him slowly. “You wanna talk about it?” He looked at you for a moment before sighing and giving you a half forced smile.

“You always know huh?” he walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands. “I just don’t know how you can stand to be around me. After everything I’ve done, people I’ve killed. You and Steve just won’t give up on me. Why? I don’t even deserve to live.” You moved over to his left side and purposefully grabbed his metal hand, with your left and rubbed his back gently with your right.

“Hey,” you started softly “Buck, listen to me. You may not feel like you are important or that you matter but you listen to me, Steve and I care about you so much. You are not a weapon anymore; you aren’t the Winter Soldier. You’re James Buchanan Barnes. You’re a good man Bucky. You have to let your past go. You can’t change it, but it’s still a part of you. You have to forgive yourself. That wasn’t you. Everyone deserves a second chance. I used to feel like you. I thought that I was just a piece of trash, waiting for someone to come along and just end my misery. I was so tired of working for the bad guys, but I knew I wasn’t a hero. Then Steve found me. He showed me I’m more than a past, more than my perceptions of myself. You can be good Bucky, you already are” you smiled as he lifted his head to look at you. He looked at you with a look you had never seen. He sat up and turned towards you.

“Thank you (Y/N). You always know what to say. I don’t know what I would do without you or Steve helping me with all this” he smiled and leaned forward a bit. “You guys mean everything to me, you do (Y/N)” he looked like he was going to kiss you, so you leaned in too but just as abruptly has he leaned in, he was standing up and leaving. “uh, I’ll catch you later (Y/N), maybe some other time on the movie” You were left stunned. Does he like me? Why would he lean in to kiss me then leave? Maybe he changed his mind. He doesn’t like me like I like him you thought sadly. You turned your attention to the tv and tried to lose yourself in your favorite movie to ease your mind.

Later that night…

You awoke to the sound of screams. Rolling over to look at the clock, 3:05AM and you had a mission in about four hours.Is that Bucky?

Another strangled scream rang out through the floor. You quickly jumped out of bed and took off towards Bucky’s room. You reached his door just as Steve did giving you an uneasy look before you gently pushed the door open. Bucky lie on his back sheets twisted around him; sweat beading on his forehead, choked screams and noises coming from his mouth. You walked over carefully and ran your hand up and down his shoulder trying to wake him without scaring him even more. 

“Bucky,” you said quietly “Hey Buck it’s me, (Y/N).” Steve moved to Bucky’s right and tried talking to him as well. 

“Hey Bucky, wake up. You’re safe, it’s okay. Wake up he said as he shook him gently at the same moment you went to brush his damp hair from his face. Bucky suddenly bolted up in bed, unaware of his surroundings. He grabbed you by the throat and slammed you against the wall. You started to gasp for breath and Steve grabbed Bucky from behind trying to make him release his grip on you. 

“I-it’s okay, B-Bucky” you choked out. Tears streaming down your face as you tried desperately to breathe. Finally fully aware of himself, Bucky let go and you collapsed to the floor. You held your neck as you coughed and gasped for air. Bucky sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands as Steve rushed over to make sure you were alright. You carefully stood up and made your way to Bucky. 

“I’m okay Buck,” you said even though your voice was strained and hoarse. “You didn’t mean it. Look at me, please Bucky” you said as you put your hand on his knee. He stood up and turned away from you.

“Go away. Leave me alone.”

“But, Buck I-”

“Get out of my room!” he yelled. You shrank back and swallowed thickly. You didn’t even look at Steve as you ran to your room and slammed the door. You jumped on your bed and cried yourself into an uneasy sleep. 

…..

The plan was simple: infiltrate the HYDRA base and destroy all files, take out any threats and bring any high tech equipment back to SHIELD. You and Steve had split up to gather any Intel and destroy the files, while Bucky, Clint and Nat took out threats and gathered any equipment.

“Hey guys can you hurry it up? There’s way more of these agents than there are of us and we could use some help” Clint muttered into the comms. You could hear the sounds of the fight ringing in your ear.

“Almost done! Hang in there!” Steve said as the flashdrive blinked ‘finished’

“We ain’t got all day Steve” Bucky’s gruff voice said. The two of you hadn’t spoken since last night. You weren’t sure what to say after everything. You loved Bucky but lately all he did was push you away. You and Steve were running towards the others when you heard a shout through the comms.

“What was that!?” you said in a panic, you and Steve picking up the pace.

“Barnes is down!” Clint said and you could hear coughing on the line. Reaching the others, you saw Bucky lying on his back, right hand on his lower stomach, blood pooling though his fingers. There weren’t that many agents left to take out. You used your rage as fuel to take out as many as possible before running over to help Bucky up. You wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him and struggled until Steve came to help you. With all the agents taken out, files destroyed and Intel gathered, you made your way back to the jet. You and Steve helped Bucky on a cot on the floor. He was losing a lot of blood.

“I’m fine” he said weakly. You felt tears sting your eyes. You knew you loved him now, you’d always know, but at this moment you felt like your heart was breaking. He couldn’t die.

“Bucky stay with us, please. You’re gonna be okay” you said as you held his hand. You put pressure on his wound with the other hand.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N). I was so mean to you, doll” he said as he looked up at you. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I’m not good for you. Do you know how hard I’m trying not to kiss you right now?” He reached up to wipe your tears.

“You’re going to be okay Bucky. We’re almost there. Please, just stay with me. I didn’t fall in love with you to lose you. I love you Bucky, don’t you see? You’re all I want.” Tears flowed as you held him close. You pressed a kiss to his lips as the jet landed.

“I-I love you too (Y/N) I should’ve told you. I’m so sorry” he squeezed your hand as the medical team rushed in and started to lift him onto a gurney. You ran by his side as they rushed him to medial. You and Steve sat outside and waited for word. Steve rubbed circles on your back as he held you as you cried, silent tears running down Steve’s cheeks. The doctor came out after and hour and a half and told you that he was going to make it. You and Steve laughed and hugged one another. He’s gonna be okay. Bucky is okay! You knew that you would be by his side through his recover every step of the way….


	3. Nat x reader

30\. “I swear if you die, I’ll kill you.”

33\. “You mean more to me than you will ever know.”

It was a simple mission. Infiltrate the Hydra base in Romania, take out any threats present, download all files onto a flashdrive, and get out. Since it was a simple mission Shield only asked you, Natasha, Steve and Bucky to complete it. Having been with the Avengers for a little over eight months, you were no stranger to easy missions like this one. Over the course of your training and working within the team you formed an immediate friendship with Nat and the super soldiers, so this mission would be a bit of fun for the four of you.

“Alright, so we all know the plan correct? Buck and I will go first and break down the doors; we’ll take out anyone we see and cover you two. Nat you’ll find the control room and download the files and (Y/N) you’ll cover Nat while she works on the files. Go it?” Steve explained as he piloted the Quinjet. Bucky rolled his eyes as you lifted on hand to your forehead in a mock salute.

“Sir, yes sir Captain!” you said with a laugh. Bucky walked over to Steve to watch as you neared the base. You sat down in your seat as Nat stood stretching out her legs one last time to get ready to run. You couldn’t help but stare a little at her. As much as you hated to admit it, over the months spent at the tower, you developed feelings for the red-headed assassin. She was beautiful-although deadly- yet she seemed to understand you like no other. You found yourself telling her about your past as mercenary. You told her about being on the run and how you hated yourself at times. She made you feel sane, but you couldn’t tell her how you felt. You knew you couldn’t take the rejection, so you opted to stay silent.

Bucky came back and took the seat next to you. He had that shit eating smirk on his face and you knew he was up to something.

“Do you need a rag?” he smirked.

“What?” you asked as you gave him a death glare.

“Do you need a rag to wipe up all the drool?” he snickered as he cut his eyes towards Nat, who was now compiling all her weapons together. You felt your cheeks heat up despite your best efforts as you punched him in the shoulder.

“Shut up Barnes!” you hissed quietly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Come on (Y/N) you’re both denying that there’s chemistry between you two. Make a move already” he shook his head as he laughed. You looked down at your hands and turned away from Bucky, signaling that you were done with this conversation.

“Fine, just don’t think that you don’t deserve to be happy okay?” he sighed standing up as the jet landed. You all walked towards the door and got ready to run out. Steve hit the button and you all jogged quietly to the door of the facility. Steve used his shield to break the door down. Once inside you were met with five Hydra agents which Steve and Bucky took care of quickly. Steve nodded signaling for you and Nat to complete the mission. Finding the control room was simple enough, but the Hydra agents were another story. You started kicking and punching, fighting your way through the room. Once you were able to clear a path Nat ran over to the computer and inserted the flashdrive.

“How long do we need?” you asked in a huff as you knocked out another agent.

“Give me 10 minutes!” Nat shouted back over the sound of the fight. After taking out at least a dozen agents, it seemed that you were home free. The files were finished downloading and you both ran towards the guys.

“Hey boys, you guys ready to jet?” Nat said as she took on a Hydra agent that was about to attack Steve.

“’Bout time you guys showed up!” Bucky laughed as he used his metal arm to throw a guy clear across the room. You all took off heading down a hallway leading to the doors, when suddenly an agent came out of no where. He started shooting and Nat dropped the flashdrive; as she stopped to get it, you saw him aim for her.

“NAT, NO!” you dove in front of her and felt a sharp pain in your stomach. You fell in a crumpled heap as you felt two more bullets hit you in the shoulder and chest. Bucky took out the agent as Nat rushed to your side. She pressed her hands to your chest and stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

“(Y/N)! Look at me! You’re going to be okay. You hear me?” she said frantically. You had never seen her so shaken. You felt your eyelids getting heavy, all you wanted to do was sleep. The pain was making it hard to breathe. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes!” Nat yelled as Steve took you from her and cradled you against his chest. Once you were all inside the Quinjet, he carefully laid you down on a cot and ran to get you out of there asap. Nat kneeled by your right and Bucky on your left, both putting pressure on your wounds. You thought you saw tears in Nat’s eyes as your started to close. The last thing you heard was,

“I swear if you die, I’ll kill you” before your world went black.

…….

 

*beep beep beep*

Why the fuck is it so bright in here?, you thought. Slowly you opened your eyes and saw that you were in a hospital bed. Looking around you saw a familiar red-head asleep in a chair by your bed. Trying to move, you let out a groan louder that you wanted and woke sleeping beauty.

“Hey” she said quietly, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got shot” you replied sarcastically. Nat smiled and moved closer taking your left hand in hers.

“Why are you so stupid?” she said shaking her head. “You almost died. How could you risk your life to save me?” she asked looking into your eyes.

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t think about it. I just knew we couldn’t loose you, I couldn’t.” you said looking down at your intertwined hands. Nat cupped your face in both of her hands and stroked your cheek with her thumb.

“You mean more to me that you will ever know (Y/N)” she whispered against your lips before she kissed you. Her lips moved against yours so carefully but urgently, like you both were trying to tell each other everything though a kiss. You were both interrupted by a cough from the doorway.

“Uh, I’ll just come back later…” Steve said wide-eyed as a blush dusted his cheeks. He set a vase of flowers on your bedside table before walking out in a hurry. Nat turned back to you with a smile and scooted up on your bed beside you. She carefully wrapped her arms around your waist and kissed your temple.

“I love you so much (Y/N). I should’ve told you sooner. What if I lost you?” she said quietly tightening her arms around you.

“I love you too Nat. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere” you whispered as you buried your face in her neck. It would be a long time until you fully healed but you knew that Nat would never leave your side again.


	4. Steve x reader

1\. “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”

35\. “I’m very busy right now and you’re distracting me.”

(Y/N)- your name

(Y/M/N)- your middle name

(Y/L/N)- your last name

 

You and Steve had been together for two and a half years now. After meeting during a battle-you were using your elemental powers to get civilians off the streets- you were persuaded to join the Avengers. You and Steve hit it off from the start and although it took a few months for Steve to admit his feelings for you and ask you out, you couldn’t be happier to be with him. You were so in love with your soldier. He was such a gentleman and always so sweet to you. Over the years, you both developed a level of understanding each other that you one another better than yourself. So it surprised you when your loving boyfriend started to avoid you.

You noticed it one morning when instead of training with you Steve decided to go out with Bucky. It soon became an everyday occurrence that Steve would spend all of five minutes with you before leaving to “work on something.” You started to feel hurt. Why was he pushing you away? This morning you caught him writing furiously in his little notebook, curious about what he was doing you walked up behind him and tried to peer over his shoulder to read what he was writing. When he felt your hands on his shoulders he abruptly shut his notebook.

“What are you doing Stevie?” you questioned.

“Nothing, just doodling again” he said with a smile. You smiled back and sat down next to him since he was sitting on the couch. You leaned on his shoulder content to have him so close to you. The only time Steve seemed to want to be with you was when it was time for bed, when you would rest your head on his chest. You sighed and closed your eyes snuggling into Steve, until he nudged you away with his arm.

“I’m very busy right now and you’re distracting me” he said quietly. You looked up at him with hurt eyes. You saw his face fall as you stood up to leave.

“(Y/N) wait!” he called after you, but you ran to the elevator. As the doors closed you let the tears that collected in your eyes fall slowly down your cheeks. You stifled a sob as the doors opened on Bucky’s floor. You and Buck had become almost like brother and sister in the time that you’d known him. He was sitting on the couch watching tv when you walked in. At the sound of the door he turned his head to see you crying. He strode over and gently hugged you close.

“Hey, hey. What’s the matter doll?” he questioned as he rubbed circles on your back.

“I-I don’t know Bucky. S-Steve…” you managed to get out through your sobs. Bucky lead to you the couch and urged you on.

“(Y/N) you gotta tell me what’s wrong. I need you to tell me okay?” he said quietly.

“H-He just keeps pushing me away. I love him Bucky, more than anyone in the world. I can’t do this anymore. I think he’s gonna leave me,” you said as fresh tears started to fall. “He keeps avoiding me. It’s like he doesn’t want to be near me. I love him so much, but if he doesn’t want me why can’t he tell me. If he’s gonna leave me, I want him to do it. I can’t take this waiting, wondering if today will be the day he leaves me. Oh Bucky!” you started sobbing again and Bucky pulled you into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of your head and sighed. Bucky knew what Steve was doing. After all these years he was planning a special proposal for you. He was avoiding you because he knew if he spend too much time with you that you would figure it out or he would accidentally spoil it all.

“Shh, it’s okay doll. Hush now, listen to me. Steve isn’t leaving you. He could never do that. Give him some time and then let him explain okay?” you wiped your eyes and sniffled but nodded your head. “In the mean time if you want to stay here on my floor, you can” he smiled down at you and it was you laugh.

“Thank you Bucky” you said as you hugged him close.

…..

After two days without seeing Steve you figured that he really was going to break up with you. You wanted to confront him and ask him why he hadn’t talked to you so you said goodbye to Bucky and made your way to your shared floor with Steve. Your mind raced with what would happen and your heart ached at the thought of losing the man you loved so dearly. When you reached the living room you noticed a note on the floor on top of a large box. You bent down and picked it up to read it.

(Y/N),

Meet me on the roof after you put on what’s in the box. Hurry up sweetheart!

Love Steve

You opened the box to find a beautiful red dress. You gathered it up and took it to your bedroom to get dressed. Stepping back to look at it in the mirror it was gorgeous, but why did Steve do this for you? Was it an apology? You put your hair in a simple yet elegant braid and bun and applied minimal make up before heading to the roof. Once you got there you saw a small table with two candles sitting on it. Steve stepped from behind the table and made his way to you. He was dressed in a long sleeved, blue button up shirt with a pair of khaki pants. He took yours hands in his as you looked up at him.

“You look so beautiful (Y/N)” he said as his kissed you cheek tenderly.

“Thank you,” you said quietly as you let yourself be lead to the table. Steve had made your favorite meal for you. He served you your meal and you both ate in silence. He would look at you from time to time and smile that so bright that your heart skipped a beat. Once you were finished you stared at him for the longest time, trying to figure out why he would ignore for days and now suddenly decide to surprise you like this. You bit your lip as he took your hand from across the table.

“Steve?” you questioned. He looked at you with such love and admiration that you couldn’t help but tear up. He saw your tears and a frown found its way to his face.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He grabbed up both your hands in his rubbing his thumbs back and forth, trying to sooth you.

“Steve, why? Why are you doing all this now? Just a few days ago you ignored me and barely spend any time with me. Now you do all this? Am I supposed to feel better? Steve aren’t you leaving me?” you said as the tears pooled in your eyes.

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you” he chuckled. You looked up at him in anger that he could laugh at you like that. You stood up abruptly and tried to leave but he grabbed your wrist to stop you.

“Baby doll, look at me. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t mean to make you feel like this. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much, please let me explain” he pleaded with you. You wiped your eyes and turned to face him only to notice that he had sank down on one knee.

“(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), I have loved you since the day we met. You make me want to be a better man, you love me for me and not my title, you never give up on me and even on my darkest days you are always by my side. I don’t know how I got so lucky but I’m the luckiest man in the world. You are my everything, and I never meant to hurt you. I wanted this to by a surprise and I knew that you knew me so well that you would figure it out. I never meant to push you away sweetheart. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Will you make me the happiest man in the world (Y/N)? Will you marry me?” he said as he opened a little black box and held it up to you. Tears streamed down your face as you stood frozen. Steve was proposing! You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t move. Slowly your senses came back to you and you fell to your knees in front of him and cupped his face.

“Yes, Steve! Yes” you cried as you kissed him hard. He pulled back grinning ear to ear as he slid the beautiful ring on your finger. He placed a gentle kiss to your ring before pulling you to his chest.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart” he mumbled into your hair. You held him close and kissed his cheek.

“I love you Stevie. Just don’t push me away again okay?” you whispered.

“Never again in a million years doll” he smiled as you both reveled in each others warmth, “Never again.”


	5. Tony x Reader

16\. “I thought you trusted me…”

17\. “What are you talking about? I am very mature.”

(Y/N)- your name

(Y/N/N)- your nickname 

Tony x reader, some Bucky/Steve x reader

 

Steve and Bucky had just gotten back from their week long mission in Russia. Since joining the Avengers three years ago Steve-and soon after, Bucky- became like the brothers you never had. You three were like the three musketeers and were joined at the hip. Everyone knew how close you all were even your boyfriend of a year, Tony Stark. Although people may say he’s selfish and egotistical (which you can’t deny at times), when you’re with him he lets you see the sides of him that he keeps hidden. Tony is a very complex man and you get to see every side of him. He brings his walls down for you and only you and that’s just one of the reasons you’re so in love with him.

After a week without Steve and Bucky, you were excited that the trio was once again united. They had just stepped onto the communal floor, still in uniform, when you tackled them both with a hug. Earning a groan from Steve and looking at Bucky, you could tell they hadn’t been to medical yet.

“Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes I am happy to see you both, really I am, but you had best turn around and get checked out in medical or you’ll have even more injuries that what you already have” you said with a smirk.

“Ugh, why can’t you just take a look nurse (Y/N)?” Bucky whined as he winked at you. Yes, you had joined the Avengers as a nurse after seeing Steve injured in a battle and rushing to his side to patch him up. For some reason they all seemed to trust you and you worked well with the team, so Fury offered you the job.

“Yeah, come on (Y/N) we’d have to wait forever to see anyone and all I want to do is relax for a while” Steve said as he gave you his best puppy eyes.

“Fine,” you sighed as you led them back to the floor you and Tony shared. You had a personal lab there and easy access to everything you’d need. Once you entered the lab you motioned for them both to take a seat on one of the gurneys you had on hand. Pulling on some gloves, you started with Bucky since he looked a bit worse than Steve.

“Take off your shirt Buck”

“(Y/N) you’re gonna have to buy me dinner first” he said as he let out a chuckle and began to remove his shirt. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that as well.

“Shut up Barnes” you fake glared. Now that his shirt was out of the way you could see a large gash on his chest that needed stitches. You gathered the supplies and started to work. Bucky just watched you with a look of appreciation. Steve had laid back on his gurney and fallen asleep, quiet snores filling the room. You shook your head. “There, all done” you stated as you cleaned up around the stitches. “These should be ready to come out in a few hours given how fast you heal”

“Thanks mom” Bucky said and you slapped his arm, which he clutched dramatically. You didn’t notice Tony walk into the room and stand silently in the corner. Turning your attention from Bucky, you walked over to the sleeping blonde.

“Wake up sleeping beauty, it’s your turn now” you laughed as you gently shook Steve’s shoulder. He grumbled, but slowly opened his eyes. “Anything bleeding?” you asked him.

“No, I don’t think so but I think my shoulder is out of alignment” he said a she winced. Shaking your head you helped him remove his shirt and brought your hand to his shoulder. Raising his arm over his head and moving it in a circular motion you eventually got it back in its place. You massaged his shoulder for good measure and sent them on there way.

“You guys gotta be more careful. One day you may be beyond repair” you said as you looked down.

“Don’t worry about us (Y/N/N)” Steve assured you as the pair left. You started cleaning up the mess when you heard someone clear their throat. Turning around you were faced with a somewhat angry looking Tony.

“Hey babe, is something wrong?” you said as you moved over to him and placed your hands on his arm.

“Oh, nothing” he said as he shrugged your hands off him. “I’m fine.”

“Tony, please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong” you pleaded.

“Are you sleeping with them?” he asked, clearly upset and angry. You shook your head.

“No. No, Tony I’m not. How could you say that to me? I love you Tony, only you. It’s always been you” you replied heartbroken that he could even think that.

“Oh, well you sure do hang around them an awful lot huh (Y/N)?” he took a step towards you and you could smell the alcohol on his breath. Tony had been trying to cut down on his drinking, this wasn’t like him.

“Tony, please listen to me. I love them, but not like you sweetheart. You’re my everything, please calm down. They’re like brothers to me, Tony. Nothing more, I promise. Why can you be mature about this?”

“What are you talking about? I am very mature” he shot back. “Don’t lie to me (Y/N). I’ve seen how you fawn over them when I’m not around” he sneered. 

“I thought you trusted me…” you said quietly. “Tony, I would never hurt you like that. I promised myself I would never hurt you in any way. After Pepper, I new I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt you like that” you felt tears start to gather in your eyes, “I love you Tony, only you” his resolve started to weaken as he saw the tears fall down your cheeks. He moved closer and reached to wipe them with his thumb. “How could you think I would do that to you? Please Tony, I don’t want to lose you” he lifted your chin and kissed you softly.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N). I was stupid. I guess I just got jealous. You’re so close to the grandpas, I guess I just felt like you’d be better off with one of them” his said quietly as he hugged you, resting his chin on your head. You rubbed reassuring circles on his back and held him tighter as you spoke.

“Tony, you don’t have to be jealous. You are the only man for me. You are perfect just the way you are. I don’t care how much you think you aren’t good enough. I love you just the same. Do you hear me?” you said as you cupped his face with your hands, peppering his face with light kisses. “I love you”

“I love you too babe” he said as he kissed you heatedly pulling you so that your bodies were flush against each other. Knowing this was going somewhere, you tried to deepen the kiss until you were interrupted by a shout.

“GET A ROOM!” Bucky yelled as Steve came in the lab.

“Sorry, I forgot my shirt…” Steve said sheepishly as he picked up his discarded uniform top and quickly jogged out.

“WE’RE ABOUT TO!” you shouted to Bucky as you flicked him off. Tony wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and whispered in your ear,

“God, I love you” you smiled and leaned against him.

“I love you too”


	6. 5 min Steve x Reader

My hand rested on the hard, cold wood of the casket. Tears forever falling down my face. Everyone had their eyes on me, waiting for me to breakdown. The truth is I was already broken. He was gone. My husband, my world. I couldn’t blame Tony. I wanted to but I couldnt. 

“Its time to go (y/n)” Bucky rubbed my arm to get me to move. I knew I couldnt take it much longer. I was going to break again. I promised him if he ever left me that I’d be okay. I cant lie. I will be but…

I rub my hand on my still flat stomach. 

“He’ll never know Buck” I sobbed as i sank down into the wet grass. one hand on my husband’s casket the other on the small life inside me. “Steve will never see his child!” I screamed, finally letting it all out. Every eye was on me in shock but I didn’t care. I never got to tell him. Now I was without my soul. 

“Oh, doll” Bucky sank to his knees and held me as I cried, tears streaming down his face. Bothsobbing openly now. Everyone saddened but no one knowing the extent of my anguish, of Bucky’s. I kissed his coffin, placed my rose on top and watched as the lowered by husband, partner, soul, my Steve into the cold hard ground. He was gone, and he took a part of my soul with him…..


End file.
